


Look at This Photograph

by FantabulousAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also lol that name, pls don't hate me i'm just a meme, surprise, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: Hana wants the world to understand Overwatch. She also wants the world to accept Overwatch. She decides to compile an album of photos of the organization's most mysterious members to help the world understand that everyone can change for the greater good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I actually named this fic after a Nickelback song (even though that isn't the actual name. Photograph just didn't feel complete enough). Shut up, SOME of us actually enjoy Nickelback. Anyway, though, here's this! I just got totally done with all my finals, so you can probably expect some more fics from me while school is out. Basically, though this fic is based off of a picture that Wachtelspinat on Tumblr drew. It's my favorite bit of fanart ever and uGH I'M JUST IN LOVE WITH IT ALRIGHT- Anyway though, the picture seriously inspired me and here we go.

The first time she tries to snap a picture of the Junkers, Hana gets the wide back of Roadhog and the wild grin of Junkrat as they ride their way back to base. They’d only been working for Overwatch for a few months, but apparently, Winston and Lena trusted them enough to get to and from the fights they were called out to.

It was her first picture so far that she couldn’t post online, couldn’t tell her followers about. Even posting pictures with Lùcio was risky, but two well-known criminals wanted all over the world with a higher bounty than she could even comprehend... well that’d just be stupid. Still, though, it’d be nice to get a good picture, to commemorate the great job they’d done.

The Junkers were unstoppable as a team and they were formidable on their own as well. Today, though, they’d really outdone themselves. After Pharah had gotten knocked out of the sky and Lùcio tended to her, the Junkers and Hana got to work, utterly _destroying_ their enemies.

It wasn’t the first time she’d seen them in action, but it was the first time they’d included her. If Roadhog was swamped, he aimed his hook back at her, and let the mech take them out. If Junkrat’s explosives bounced enemies but didn’t kill them, she took care of them. She was a part of the tornado of blood, dust and bullets, and Hana had never felt more at home.

So, she snapped a picture as the deadly duo as they left, presumably to go back to their base. Junkrat looked behind from his seat in the sidecar, just in time for her to document his wild grin, mid laugh, just as Roadhog turned down a street just wide enough to fit him and his huge bike.

After looking at the picture and showing everyone on base that would look, Hana decided to make it a series that she could post once Overwatch was public and all of its members were known. Admittedly, she wasn’t usually much for still photography, but the two Junkers were somewhat of a mystery, even among their Overwatch colleagues. Maybe showing that people could change, showing that even destruction could be repurposed for the good of all, could help the public understand Overwatch’s mission.

And, well, it was cool to just look at the pictures later.

`~`

The second picture, the duo was ready for… sorta. It was another two weeks later, and they were more comfortable around their team members. Well, they were comfortable enough to be seen around base. Junkrat was even curious about some of the things that Hana and Lùcio were messing around with. He was curious, and Roadhog encouraged him with a rough elbow to the back.

Roadhog watched as Junkrat explored the technology he’d never been able to use before. He laughed at videos, sneered at Lùcio’s non-healing music. He was acting like a normal kid his age... well, kinda.

She snapped a selfie-view of the three of them, with Roadhog’s ominous mask lurking in the background. The lights reflected off the glass eye holes, making him almost look like a predator in the background, always watching and waiting for any of them to fuck up.

Instead, he just sat there and watched. Junkrat asked him to join, but his bodyguard didn’t move, just letting him enjoy his time with people his own age. Hana knew Junkrat appreciated it, even if he didn’t say anything.

The third and fourth pictures were blurry. They’d been taken one right after the other, accidental shots really. They’d thought the fight was over, but it’d really only just begun.

Finally, after it was over, she took another snapshot. They were all hot, all sweaty and all ready to get the fuck out, but first, the Junkers sat on a broken chunk of wall, sharing a water bottle as they cooled down from the skirmish. The pair laughed at something Junkrat said, skinny arms flailing as he mimicked something that’d probably happened as they fought.

The photo was candid, obviously taken while they were both laughing. Junkrat’s mouth was wide open, but that wasn’t the most incredible thing. Roadhog’s wide shoulders were hunched and he was bent over, mid-laugh. It was hard to see without his face, but at this moment, this picture showed everything. You could practically hear the boom in his voice.

It was sweet. It was obvious they were together, obvious they were in love, but they were never overly affectionate. They never kissed, but that was because, with the exception of eating, Roadhog never lifted his mask, and for his size, Hana very rarely saw him eat. Maybe he was self-conscious? That was ridiculous, though. Men like Junkrat and Roadhog didn’t have enough humanity to care about what others thought.

Their affection, though not abundantly apparent, was usually spent after fights or times of worry. There was never kissing, or even frontward facing hugs, but once they were reunited, Junkrat practically glued himself to Roadhog’s side, not touching him but fingers, both organic and mechanic, fluttered above leather-tough skin, either retelling something that happened or begging to know. If the shorter of the two had done particularly well, Roadhog’s massive hand came down and rubbed Junkrat’s seemingly sensitive scalp, working gentle circles into the patchy hair. Junkrat always leaned into Roadhog’s touches, sometimes letting out little grunts and groans of pleasure as those huge, sausage sized fingers work their way over his skull.

Over the many weeks they worked together, Hana took more pictures, all of them candid. Some showcased how frightening they could be on their own, action shots that she was lucky to catch while fighting off enemies herself. Others were taken around base, during training and down time. She had one where they were cleaning and altering their weapons. There was even one that she’d taken while Roadhog went head-to-head with an unarmored Winston. His arms bulged as he used brute strength alone to tear the young gorilla off him and land him in a chokehold, wheezing as he pushed through any difficulties he was having breathing. They pinned each other often, their strengths were similar, and they both enjoyed practice that didn’t involve any cardio.

The Junkers were a terrifying team, especially now that they were getting used to working with others. Still, though, they had accidents.

The first time Hana ever saw Roadhog’s mask totally off was directly after an accident that nearly killed Junkrat. The waifish man was rarely ever hit, because he was fast and because he was such a small target. Still, though, when he got shot, he didn’t absorb it like Roadhog did. The shot hit him in the lower torso, near the liver. He was immediately knocked unconscious and after Roadhog utterly destroyed all enemies near them, roaring with anger the whole time, he dropped to his knees beside his... lover? Boyfriend? Both words seemed silly in retrospect, but there wasn’t a word for everything they were to each other. His mask was off in an instant, though his back was turned to Hana, to the rest of them, she could see Junkrat’s head cradled in the crook of Roadhog’s massive arm. His mask, too big for Junkrat’s face, was pressed close and a fresh can of whatever healing gas Roadhog used was inserted, hissing its way into the smaller Junker’s lungs. Somber, she took another photo, the opportunity too frightening to miss.

Later, Mercy said that that was what saved Junkrat’s life. Roadhog’s mask was returned to his own face, but when Mercy told him that Junkrat would be fine, his shoulders slumped and a sigh wheezed through the mask’s filters. “Is it safe for me to be in there?” He asked.

Mercy nodded and he walked in, carefully lowering himself into a chair, mindful of how it creaked underneath him. As he took Junkrat’s hand, Hana almost thought to take a picture, but the moment was too tender. It didn’t feel right to capture it.

Weeks later, after Junkrat was rehabilitated and ready for action, Hana told them she had been photographing them. Junkrat demanded to see the pictures, and gleefully exclaimed at each one, pointing things out, especially about Roadhog, that even she hadn’t noticed. Everything he pointed out, Roadhog grumbled his reply to. He didn’t say much, he never did, but he laughed at one where Junkrat’s pants were falling off because one side of his already loose cargo shorts had a giant hole burned in the waistband.

They both went quiet at the one she’d taken when Roadhog had saved Junkrat. The younger Junker looked up at Roadhog, and the older Junker lightly squeezed Junkrat’s knee. Then, Roadhog huffed out a sigh and flicked to the next picture, and then the next. The atmosphere had its dip, but Junkrat was a tough one to keep quiet, and soon he was laughing at something in the background.

The next picture she took was on a plane ride back. Roadhog and Junkrat had to go with the rest of the team, and despite Junkrat’s initial nervousness on the ride over, he settled easily against his bodyguard. When the picture was taken, Junkrat had actually fallen asleep nestled against Roadhog’s arm. It was a sweet photo, one she didn’t hesitate to show them as soon as they got home safely.

There were more pictures, some taken on the rare occurrences that Roadhog was hurt. The worry one ‘Rat’s face was clear; even as Roadhog assured him he was fine. As hard as they fought for the team, they fought harder for each other. Even though they were getting better at working in a team, they still relied on each other more often than not. Roadhog was more vocal on missions where Junkrat was left behind, but when they were together, he didn’t need to say anything, unless it was in warning.

A year into their employment, Roadhog finally felt at ease around every member of the team, save for Bastion, but no one expected the Junkers to be fine around the old Omnic. Neither of them particularly _liked_ Zenyatta, but Roadhog made nice with him quickly enough. He understood the importance of a healer, and he wasn’t stupid enough to burn the bridge with the Omnic simply because of what he was. Junkrat, on the other hand, couldn’t help himself, and Roadhog found himself apologizing for his partner more than once. Zenyatta was surprised, but grateful for the apologies, and though they never went out of their way to do anything for each other, Hana once found them in the same sunny outcrop of land, both enjoying the sunset. She took a picture before either of them knew she was there, and she had to admit, it was one of her personal favorites.

Her absolute favorite, though, was her final picture in the folder. It was the Junkers, sitting together on a bench after yet another fight. The word was out that Overwatch was back together and fighting for the good of the world, and Hana had taken it upon herself to be the group’s social media advocate.

This picture was the first that the pair knew was being taken. They turned to her and smiled. Junkrat’s grin was huge, slightly sarcastic in how he jutted his chin, but happy to be there getting his picture taken and knowing about it. Roadhog did one better. He actually unhooked his mask and lifted it, just a little, so the camera could capture his crooked-toothed grin and wide nose. For the first time, the camera could capture how the years had weathered the man who’d once been Mako Rutledge. The world would be able to see a face that hadn’t been seen in nearly twenty years, and if there was anyone left alive who would have recognized him before, they sure wouldn’t now.

Still, though, he showed that half of his face. He smiled. Junkrat threw his mechanic arm over Roadhog’s shoulders and had a hand on the older man’s great belly, stabilizing him until Roadhog’s arm wrapped around his partner.

After the old man heard the fake shutter click, he finally pressed a kiss to Junkrat’s lips and brought his mask back down in one quick, fluid motion. Hana yelled at him, that wasn’t fair! It’d be good publicity for the rest of the world to see them being so sweet on each other.

Roadhog just laughed and grumbled something about subtlety and the rest of the world being able to figure it out.

Like the intellectual that he was, Junkrat just stared at Roadhog, shocked that the big man had shown so much affection in front of someone else. Quickly, before he moved or spoke, Hana snapped another picture and showed Roadhog, who laughed at the stupid face his beloved Rat made.

Once she posted the album, her followers went nuts, the responses cut nearly neatly down the middle. The Junkers lived in infamy before, but now they had real, true fans. It was weird, admittedly, but the people really responded. There would always be haters, but she didn’t care and neither did either of her subjects.

Records were pardoned. A whole organization had changed and a pair of criminal loners became team members with people they would’ve previously hated. The album perfectly conveyed the changes in the both of them. Even better, it painted the picture that anyone could change, it just took a little time.

**Author's Note:**

> SEE THE NAME APPLIES. Alright, well, if you liked that, you can probably expect more from me now that classes are over for almost a month! I've got some other stuff brewing that I just need to pound out, so here goes nothing, right? As always, kudos and comments are love and thanks y'all so much for reading!!! My tumblr is that-one-bear-dad if y'all wanna follow me there. Until next time!


End file.
